


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Obsession, fem!naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru comes back from her training-trip with Jiraiya. Kakashi's reaction sets the ball rolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**HOME**

Kakashi wanted to touch her.

He wanted to trace his hands along her body, those soft female curves, unmarred and pure. He wanted to see her eyes cloud over as he drove her towards oblivion, towards completion. Both his and hers, together as one.

She didn't know how he felt, he hadn't been able to tell her. She had enough going on as it was and she didn't need a lovesick man almost twice her age courting her.

But oh how he wanted to.

He wanted her to be his and his only. He wanted to lock her up somewhere so that no one but him could see her, _touch_ her, hurt her. He wanted to hide her from all the bad things and all the pain that was forever a part of their world, the one they'd chosen as mere children.

The path paved with crimson. The same color which her eyes changed into when she used the power which was sealed inside of her. The eyes which promised copious amounts of pain, suffering and finally death if you stood in her way.

But even at those times, he had never been scared. Not for getting hurt, not for being in pain and most certainly not for his own life. Anything she wanted, even if it meant his death, he would give her.

And he'd smile doing it.

OoOoOoOoO

Today was the day when she was supposed to come back. Back to Konoha, back to team seven, back to him.

She had been gone for almost three years and he'd hated it. Every morning he'd woken up, taken a shower and then gone to the bridge only to find no one there.

And then he'd remembered. No one was coming. She wasn't there anymore.

She had _left_ him.

But now she was coming back and he couldn't be happier.

He stood waiting next to the gates, ignoring Kotetsu and Izumo who chattered happily next to him. They also knew Naru was coming back and were waiting for her as well. Apparently they were friends.

Kakashi wanted to kill them.

He wanted to grab ahold of their spines and forcefully drag them out, making them feel as much pain as possible in the process. It didn't matter to him that they were only friends, he wanted Naru for himself, no _friends_ in the way.

But he couldn't do that, no matter how much he wanted to. Naru would leave him again if he did, but this time she wouldn't come back. Ever.

Then he saw it. A bright golden spot that hadn't been there earlier, barely breaching the horizon.

His breath hitched and his heart almost stopped beating.

The golden blur got closer, and the closer it got, the more nervous he became. The more _scared_ he became.

What if she'd changed? What if she had gotten herself a boyfriend? What if she didn't want to see him again?

He wouldn't be able to deal with that, not now, not ever. He wouldn't be able to cope with losing that which was most precious to him in his life. More precious than his former team all together.

If she left him he would kill himself.

But then she was there, standing right in front of him. _Smiling_ at him and everything was alright again. She made it alright.

She was talking now, greeting everyone that had assembled at the gates.

He hadn't even notice them coming.

He was hurt that they were there, he wanted to scream at them to leave them alone and that she was his and his only.

But he couldn't, because the truth is that she wasn't. She was not his and that hurt so much that he couldn't stand being there any longer.

So he left. Simply turned around and walked away.

OoOoOoOoO

He was standing inside Tsunade-sama's office and he felt like strangling her. Slowly.

Here he was, trying his hardest to disappear and avoid meeting the one he wanted to be with always since being near her hurt too much right now.

He needed time to heal, but then he was ordered here. ' _Don't be late_ ' she said.

Bitch.

She was here, the one he wanted, but so was Sakura, making their team only one short. Tsunade wanted him to test them, see how much they'd grown, how much stronger they'd gotten.

Kakashi wanted to run away and hide, but who cares about how he felt? Instead of being alone someplace dark and lonesome, he was standing in a little room, being so close that if he just reached out his hand a little bit he could touch her. He could smell her, her scent spreading and mixing with the air in the confined space. She smelled like the wind on a rainy night.

Her fragrance made him dizzy with emotions, with want, lust and love.

Sometimes he hated his enhanced smell.

OoOoOoOoO

There, it's official. They'd gotten stronger.

Though Naru so much more so than Sakura.

He hid behind his usual mask, hoping that they wouldn't see now what they never was able to see as children. Hoping that they didn't notice that the book in his hand simply was there to hide the fact that he was always observing his student.

His _blond_ student.

The test was over and they parted their ways, all three of them lived in different directions.

Sakura left first.

He looked at Naru. She stood there, watching him like she was expecting something.

He didn't know what to do, he was still hurting inside. So he once again just turned around and began to walk away.

Kakashi had only taken a few steps when she was over him.

She punched hi, squarely in his back, sending him flying into the adjacent clearing. He turned in the air and was about to land on his feet when the world once again turned on him.

His head hit the ground and the rest of his lithe body soon followed. Before Kakashi was even able to think about what happened she was on him.

Literally.

She pushed him back on the ground, straddling his hips with her hands on his shoulders.

She had tears in her eyes.

Kakashi blanked out, why was she crying? He began to panic.

"Why won't you say anything!" she yelled at him, her eyes flowing with emotion.

"Why won't you speak to me?" she hoarsely let out, her cheeks now full of salty water.

He didn't know what to do. She was crying and he didn't know what was wrong. He wanted to do something to make it all go away, to make it all better but his mind was just blank. When the one he loved above all else was hurting he was unable to help her.

Pathetic.

She leaned forward, eyes still bleeding tears. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Ignoring? But he'd never, he hadn't… "Naru, I haven't been…"

"Yes you have!" she screams while looking at him fiercely. "You haven't said anything to me all day, you just talked to Baa-chan and Sakura! You didn't even say hello at the gate."

Kakashi lay on the ground dumbfounded. Where did this come from? It was true he left before he had greeted her at the gate, but it had hurt so much that he couldn't possibly stay there. But surely he'd talked to her, right?

She continues crying on top of him and it was ripping his already battered heart out. That painful sound was tearing him up from the inside.

"If you hate me just say so, and I promise I won't bother you again. So please just tell me…" she whispered just so loud that he could hear her.

Hate her? What was she saying? How could he possibly hate her? She was his world, his sun and his sky. There's no way that…

She looked down on him with blue orbs shrouded in silent sorrow. She smiled sadly, as if she was trying to convince herself of something. "Okay… I get it. I'm not gonna… I'm not gonna bother you again. I… I p-promise."

What did she mean with that? She didn't, hadn't, couldn't ever bother him. He loved her.

She got up slowly from her position on him, her eyes still swimming over with tears and hurt and was about to move away when Kakashi snapped. His head went out the window and all that was left was pure instinct and emotions. So many emotions.

He forcefully grabbed ahold of her and pushed her swiftly against the grass, grounding his whole body against hers so that she couldn't move away. Not from this spot and not from him.

"Why do you think that you're bothering me Naru?" he asked her with a voice filled with confusion while searching for the answer in her eyes.

"Why were you about to walk awa…"

"Because it hurts too much!" she screamed out in a burst of pained anger. "Because it's hurting me to be near you… to be near you if you don't feel the same way…"

He was flabbergasted, Naru was hurting? Why? "Naru why are you…"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" she shouted. "Because I love you…"

Naru loved him? His insides are starting to turn and his whole being was beginning to fill up with hope. Hope of love, of happiness and of commitment. He was so busy dealing with his own tumbling emotions that he failed to notice the ones in the person below him.

"Now get off of me! Let me go!" she wriggled below him to get away but he wouldn't let her. She loved him, that meant she was his and no way in hell was he ever, _ever_ , going to let her go.

So he reached up to his mask, pulled it down and plunged forward in a sudden burst of speed, capturing that which he had wanted for a long, long time.

Lips met lips and for the first time of in his life he could kiss her. Her lips were soft, meekly pushing against his own demanding pair. He showed his tongue out and forced his way into her hot cavern.

He dominated her. Taking what he wanted and explored her warm and moist mouth with all his being. As Kakashi moved his hands from her arms to her chest, slowly dragging them over her soft frame, she moaned hotly into his awaiting mouth.

Reluctantly he let go. He needed to tell her how he felt before they took it any further. He needed to give himself to her, just as she had given her inner feeling away to him.

"Naru, you don't bother me, you can _never_ bother me." Kakashi sole visible eye locked with her stunning blue pair before giving he let down the shields covering his heart. "I love you."

There, he'd said it. He looked down on her pretty heart shaped face and smiled. She looked so astonished, like she couldn't believe what just happened.

Too be honest, he couldn't either but right now he was on an emotional high so it didn't really matter.

Slowly, he could see the light returning to her watery eyes. Kakashi could see the exact moment it all came to her, the exact moment she understood that he felt the same way she did.

She smiled at him and he returned it immediately, nothing had ever felt so good, so _right_ before that very moment.

So once again he bent down and planted his lips firmly against hers, and he knew he wasn't ever going to leave.

Because he wasn't searching any longer. He was not looking for his place in the world. He was no longer grieving that he couldn't have her because now he did She was mine and he was hers, just as it should be. His place was with her, wherever that may be.

He was home.

 


End file.
